Valkenhayn R Hellsing x Reader: The Bond of Butlers
by MelodiousAlchemist
Summary: Injured and confused, she awakens in an unknown area. A butler is in her midst, but he may turn out to be more than just a simple caretaker.


**Please ignore any "you's" or "your's." This was originally written in that format, and had to be changed into the "she/her" format to suit Fanfiction's liking.**

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

(**Name**)'s eyelids slowly fluttered open, a very faint light illuminating the room she was currently in. It took her a moment to adjust to this faint light, but before long, her eyes opened all the way to take in her current surroundings. Her sense of smell was immediately flooded with the scent of roses, and she noticed the room was very medieval-looking. Everything was dark, and in all honesty, it looked as though it was Halloween time. There were small decorations of pumpkins and bats everywhere, and other such Halloweenish type things.

She decided it was time to explore. She brought herself into a sitting position, only to groan in pain and grip her middle tightly. Looking down, she saw that gauze covered her chest and stomach/abdomen area, some spots of red clearly showing through the white fabric. "I would highly recommend that you lie back down, young one…" She jumped slightly at the sudden voice, but as she looked to her right, she saw a man with a black suit on, his hair tied back in a ponytail.

He had a lock of it placed over his eye, and in his hand, he held a small towel. "Who are you?" she asked, moving a bit of her (**color**) hair behind her ear. "Oh, please pardon me. Where are my manners? My name is Valkenhayn R. Hellsing. I am the butler of this estate. My mistress has commanded me to take care of you until you are fully healed." She glanced down at the bandages around her body with his words, her eyebrow raising.

"What happened to me?" "I could ask you the same question, young one. Now please, lie down. I must tend to your wounds," he replied as he helped her lay down on her back. "W-wait…! You'll see my…" she stopped, her cheeks painted red as she realized where her gauze covered. "Don't worry, young one. I assure you I am not a pedophile, nor will I attempt to harm you in any way," the butler named Valkenhayn replied as he began undoing her gauze.

She sighed quietly, letting him do what he needed to do. She felt a warmth press against her skin, and she looked down to see him gently running the cloth he had in his hand over her wounds. "Your healing has progressed nicely since my mistress brought you here last night. A few more days, and I believe you may be healed entirely," he said, giving her a quick glance.

"Well… um, thank you, Valkenhayn," she replied, watching him bandage her body once again. He rose to his feet, draping the cloth over his arm. "I would suggest that you do not move around much. If you wish to walk, please call me for my assistance," he said as he turned on his heel and began to pace out of her room. "Wait, Valkenhayn." He stopped, looking at her over his shoulder. "Yes, m'lady?"

"Can you help me see your mistress…? I need to tell her thank you," she said, fidgeting around slightly with the need to stretch her legs. "Well, my mistress will be gone for the next few days. She had several errands to run, but if you wish, I can still help you stretch your legs." She nodded eagerly, and he made his way beck beside her. He gripped her hand lightly, very slowly helping her to her feet.

He towered over her, and he gave a small smile. "Please, hold onto my waist, m'lady. I wouldn't want you to open your wounds," he said, one of his hands taking a soft grip on her waist. She followed his instructions and wrapped her arms around him, beginning to make her way around the large estate. "M'lady, would you like to-" "It's (**Name**)."

He stopped, looking down at her. "Ah… my apologies, madame. But, as your temporary servant, I do wish to acknowledge you formally. It is, after all, only natural for a servant to do so…" She sighed, a bit of pain surging through her chest. "Well… I don't want you to think of yourself as my servant. Please. I would be much happier if you simply called me, (**Name**)," she replied as he led her outside.

She heard him chuckle quietly, and he nodded. "As you wish, (**Name**)." He led her out into some beautiful gardens, every bush splattered with red as the most beautiful roses her eyes had ever been set on grew proud and strong on them. "My mistress grew these with her own hands. She takes care of them as much as possible to make sure that they grow to suit her satisfaction."

She was in awe of the beautiful flowers. Never in her life had she seen roses so perfectly formed, or as brightly colored as these. "Well, (**Name**), are you hungry, perhaps?" She looked up at the grey-haired butler, a small smile crossing her lips at his constant kindness. "Well… I am kinda hungry, but I wouldn't want to impose…" "Oh, please don't worry yourself about that. You are welcome to anything we hold in this estate as long as you are our guest," Valkenhayn replied as he walked her back inside the castle.

She thought about his statement for a moment. "Anything?" she asked, raising her eyebrow slightly. This seemed to catch the attention of the butler, and a slightly amused smile crossed his lips. "Oh, I see your young guest has a slightly twisted mind…" he replied, his grip on her hip tightening ever so slightly. She giggled, once again looking up at the kind-hearted butler. "_I think I might enjoy my stay here…_"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

It had been four days since she had awoken in the dark room of the castle. She and Valkenhayn had talked about everything there was to talk about, almost. She had told him of her life, what she had been through and what she wanted to do. He hadn't said much about himself, but, then again, he didn't really have to. Her wounds were almost completely healed, aside from one large gash that had been struck across her middle.

The two of them sat in her room, talking about what could have caused her wounds. To be entirely honest, she thought of Valkenhayn as more of a friend now than a personal servant or helper. "So, (**Name**), you believe you remember a man with a hood, correct?" She thought about it, and gave a small nod. Valkenhayn gave the slightest hint of a smile, and he nodded. "Good… you're remembering." She turned her head to look at him, a confused look on her face.

"Wait… Valkenhayn. Are you telling me that you know what happened to me?" Valkenhayn fixed his glove, rising to his feet. "Indeed, young one. I wanted you to remember for yourself. Not all answers come easily. I was indeed the one who saved you that day, though. My mistress had nothing to do with it." This made her eyes widen a bit. "No… I remember that a large dog came to my rescue. I don't remember seeing you, Valkenhayn."

"There are some things I have not told you, (**Name**). And… this is one of them." She watched as in a split second, the butler transformed from a human into a large dog. No, not a dog. He was a werewolf. He padded over beside her, his frame much, much larger than any dog she had ever seen. He looked up at her, his muzzle gently nuzzling her hand. She saw that he meant her no harm, and gently ran her hand over his soft fur.

"You were the one who saved me… but… who did you save me from?" she asked, gently scratching behind his ears. He seemed to enjoy this, his tail wagging back and forth much like a normal dog. He backed away from her, his form turning human once more. "His name is Yuki Terumi. I never thought the day would come I would get to face him again, but, it was meant to be. What I would like to know is why he targeted someone like you," he replied as he sat down beside her once again.

"Well… I'm not concerned with that right now. I'm just happy you saved me, Valkenhayn. You didn't have to," she said as her hand gently cupped his cheek. She felt him retreat slightly, but he looked down at her. "And, I feel it's necessary that I repay you," she continued, leaning up and gently placing a soft kiss on his opposite cheek. She saw a slight redness spread on across his features, and he gave her a warm smile.

"Thank you, m'lady…" She giggled, moving herself away from him. "You called me 'm'lady' again…" "I did? Oh, please forgive me, (**Name**)…" She couldn't help but smile at the older man. "Valkenhayn, you are too sweet, you know that? Whoever you serve is extremely lucky to have you as her butler." He rose to his feet, bowing at his waist. "You flatter me far too much, (**Name**)…"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Two days passed, and it was time for (**Name**) to take her leave from the castle. "Valkenhayn… do I really have to go? I mean… I won't cause trouble! I promise!" she exclaimed as she looked up at him. "Don't worry yourself, (**Name**). Remember, I was the one who saved you on my own accord. I'll always be there if you need me," he replied, moving a lock of her (**color**) hair behind her ear. He moved his other hand into the air, a dark void appearing in front of the two of them.

"This will take you home. Please, do try and take care of yourself, (**Name**). And remember, if you ever need my assistance, please don't hesitate to call me." She sighed quietly, her heart sinking. "Alright," she replied. She took a step forward, and then stopped. She turned on her heel, grabbed the butler's tie, and pulled him down, placing a kiss on his cheek. "Remember that as my thank you," she said as she quickly paced through the dark void.

It vanished instantly, and Valkenhayn placed two of his fingertips against the spot (**Name**) had graced with a kiss. "I see you made a new friend, Valkenhayn." He turned, seeing his mistress finally making her return. "Ah, m'lady. It is good to see you again. How did everything-" Rachel raised her eyebrow, holding out her hand. "That woman. She was attacked by Terumi, correct?"

Valkenhayn bowed. "Yes, m'lady…" Rachel gave a minuscule smile, her arms folding across her chest. "Then, I am ordering you to look after her. She is your responsibility now. If anything happens to her because of Terumi, it is on your hands." Valkenhayn's eyes brightened slightly at her orders, and he nodded. "Yes, m'lady. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must make sure that the young one made it home safely." Rachel watched as her loyal butler vanished through a void of his own, and she gave a slight sigh.

"**_It's about time that man made some friends. I do tire of him being so alone in this world with only my company_**."


End file.
